millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
Dear...
dear... is an original solo song performed by Baba Konomi, serving as her image song. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= love song no you ni kirameki love song no you ni tokimeki Omoeba omou hodo koishii yo Tsunagaranai keitai no KOORU o mattetemo Mune ga chikuchiku itamu Yokei na koto itte okorasete shimatte Kimochi tsutaerenai mama SHOOU UINDOU ni utsuru hitori Egao afureru BOOIFURENDO GAARUFURENDO Namida mo nukumori mo yume mo todokanai mienai kanjinai Sabishisa dake ga kono karada no ondo ima ubatteku Soredemo matte shimau yo love song no you ni kirameki love song no you ni tokimeki Fuan nante iya da let me see your smile again love song kiite itai no Zutto shinjite itai no Omoeba omou hodo koishii yo Kaettekonai henji nando mo CHEKKU shita Tameiki ga mata hitotsu Gomen ne tte kotoba karamawari bakari Sunao ni tsutaetai no ni Eiga no you na futari nara GEEMU no you na SUTOORII nara Konna ni setsunai koi zettai zettai arienai Asa ga mada toukute yoru ga mata nagakute Yokei na koto kimi ni itte shimai sou love song no you na kaerimichi love song no you na aikotoba Kienai you ni let me see your smile again love song kanjite itai no Zutto mitsumete itai no Omoeba omou hodo koishii yo Kitto ashita ni wa mata Kitto waratte irareru Yume demo ii kanaete yo Dare yori mo suki mitai love song no you ni kirameki love song no you ni tokimeki Fuan nante iya da let me see your smile again love song kiite itai no Zutto shinjite itai no Omoeba omou hodo koishii yo love song no you na kaerimichi love song no you na aikotoba Kienai you ni let me see your smile again love song kanjite itai no Zutto mitsumete itai no Omoeba omou hodo koishii yo Omoeba omou hodo itoshii yo |-| Kanji= love song のようにきらめき love song のようにときめき 想えば想うほど恋しいよ 繋がらない携帯のコールを待ってても 胸がチクチク痛む 余計なこと言って怒らせてしまって 気持ち伝えれないまま ショーウィンドウに写るひとり 笑顔溢れるボーイフレンド　ガールフレンド 涙もぬくもりも夢も　届かない見えない感じない 寂しさだけがこの体の温度今奪ってく それでも待ってしまうよ love song のようにきらめき love song のようにときめき 不安なんて嫌だ let me see your smile again love song 聞いていたいの ずっと信じていたいの 想えば想うほど恋しいよ 帰ってこない返事何度もチェックした ため息がまた一つ ごめんねって言葉　空回りばかり 素直に伝えたいのに 映画のような2人なら ゲームのようなストーリーなら こんなに切ない恋　絶対絶対ありえない 朝がまだ遠くて夜がまた長くて 余計な事君に言ってしまいそう love song のような帰り道 love song のような合言葉 消えないように let me see your smile again love song 感じていたいの ずっと見つめていたいの 想えば想うほど恋しいよ きっと明日にはまた きっと笑っていられる 夢でもいい　叶えてよ 誰よりも好きみたい love song のようにきらめき love song のようにときめき 不安なんて嫌だ let me see your smile again love song 聴いていたいの ずっと信じていたいの 想えば想うほど恋しいよ love song のような帰り道 love song のような合言葉 消えないように let me see your smile again love song 感じていたいの ずっと見つめていたいの 想えば想うほど恋しいよ 想えば想うほど愛しいよ |-| English= Sparkling like a love song Exciting like a love song If I think about it, you're as beloved as I think Even though I wait for a call on my cell phone, There's a prickling pain in my chest I don't want to anger you by saying unnecessary things So I still can't show you how I feel Reflected in the show window were a smiling boyfriend and girlfriend Those tears, warmth, and dreams... I can't reach them, see them, or feel them Only loneliness is filling my body now Even so, I'll keep waiting! Sparkling like a love song Exciting like a love song I hate this uncertainty Let me see your smile again I want to hear a love song I want to always believe If I think about it, you're as beloved as I think I've checked for a reply so many times And I'm sighing again Apologizing again and again is only fruitless I have to say it honestly If we were two people in a movie If this was a story in a video game This painful love would never, never be believable Daylight seems so far, the night seems so long I think I'll tell you something unnecessary A way home like a love song A password like a love song So that it won't disappear, let me see your smile again I want to feel a love song I want to look at you forever If I think about it, you're as beloved as I think I'm sure, tomorrow I'm sure, I'll be able to smile again It's fine if it's a dream, just make it true More than anyone, I want to say "I like you" Sparkling like a love song Exciting like a love song I hate this uncertainty Let me see your smile again I want to hear a love song I want to always believe If I think about it, you're as beloved as I think A way home like a love song A password like a love song So that it won't disappear Let me see your smile again I want to feel a love song I want to look at you forever If I think about it, you're as beloved as I think If I think about it, you're as precious as I think CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 13 (sung by: Baba Konomi) Live Appearances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 2ndLIVE ENJOY H@RMONY!! Day 2 (performed by: Takahashi Minami) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @MAKUHARI Day 2 (performed by: Takahashi Minami) Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Baba Konomi